Samus's Last Battle
by Officer Jeffery
Summary: Samus is searching for the last Chozo Artifact: the Raioth Cannon. In a test against time and fate, she must find the cannon and survive the journey to get to it. Unsure if it's complete or not, but your comments can help me decide that!


_A brilliant sun sets across the horizon of Xathos, covering the land with warm yellow, red, and pink tones. A slight breeze blows across the land, setting nature into a gentle  
sleep. In the distance, a tower pierces the sky and sets a long shadow over the sun-drenched ground. Everything is silent until…_

_Boom! A thunderous explosion hits the side of the tower, sending debris rocketing towards the ground. A cry emits from the smoke and a creature flies into the sky. The  
creature turns around and with brute force, barrels into the side of the building again._

Samus quickly rolled to the right, avoiding a chunk of heavy rock. _I didn't think that the Space Pirates finished up Meta Ridley so quickly! _She thought. _But even with him here, I  
need to find the Raioth Cannon. It's the final Chozo artifact, and the one that might cure whatever's wrong with me! _

Dodging debris, she sprinted towards the stairs and started her climb to the Sky Chamber, which holds the Raioth Cannon. Meta Ridley continued to ram into the tower, which made  
her path of travel much more treacherous. Twice she caught herself almost falling out of a window avoiding falling rock. Rounding a flight of stairs, she felt a strong shock. Her visor was  
momentarily knocked out, and she felt her suit shudder. She realized the horror of the situation. _The Phazon is disabling my suit! _She tried out her abilities and found her Morph Ball  
ability gone. With the reality of her suit becoming dysfunctional pressing down on her, she doubled her speed and felt her Speed Booster kick in. _Well at least that's not-_Samus tripped  
and stumbled up the stairs as her Speed Booster sputtered and eventually died. _Talk about irony…well at least I'm close to the Sky Chamber. _She ran towards it as fast as her suit  
would let her and ran into the annex.

_It should be around here somewhere_. She scanned the room with her Scan visor and saw a chunk of sandstone covering the entrance of the chamber. _Thank goodness I have my  
Power Bom-no! That was destroyed! _Feeling desperate, she fired all of her beams and missiles, but the sandstone didn't even crack. For the first time, she felt hopeless. _There's  
nothing I can do! I'm going to be stuck here and die from Phazon poisoning…alone. I'm always alone; and now flying solo has caught up to me. _Desperately, she looked  
around the room and saw nothing. _I can't believe I let everyone down-wait! _She looked around again as a huge Chozo statue caught her eye. _If this works, well…I don't know  
what. _Taking one last breath to steady her racing heart, she fired her Grapple Beam and to her surprise, it attached to the statue. She ran towards her left and flung her arm all the way  
around her, bringing the statue airborne and watched as it crashed into the sandstone, demolishing it in its path. She let out a low growl, which became a Chozo battle cry. _This is for  
everything that I loved that was destroyed. _

She ran onto the towers' balcony and saw the cannon on a pedestal 25 feet away. She dashed towards it, but was thrown backwards as the biggest shock yet shook her body. She  
watched in horror as her Arm Cannon exploded and broke her left arm. She let out a scream of pure agony and was shocked again, this time  
disabling her whole suit. Blinded by pain and grief, she stumbled towards the pedestal and was flung to the ground as Meta Ridley rammed the tower again. Everything was still until she  
heard thunder. _Wait…that's not thunder…that's…_and jolted upright. _That's the tower collapsing!_

She fumbled in her suit to contact her ship, but everything was dead. Pure instincts kicked in as the top half of the tower broke away and crumbled towards the ground. She dashed  
towards the cannon, but saw it shoot into the air. Samus did the only thing she could; she climbed the pedestal and jumped over the edge to catch the cannon. Grabbing out for it, she  
looked down and saw the ground very far under her. She was falling; and so was the cannon. She made a few more wild grabs, and only pushed it farther away. Crying out, she made  
her largest grab yet and grabbed the cannon 100 feet away from the ground. She closed her eyes as she felt her suit revitalize itself, except the arm cannon, which was beyond repair.

Eight feet from the ground she Screw attacked upwards and landed on the ground heavily. Hearing an ear piercing screeched laced with metallic tones, she looked up to the heavens and  
saw Meta Ridley rocketing towards her, mouth in a menacing grin. She loaded up the new cannon on her right arm and charged it. A huge ball of plasma formed at the tip and she felt  
her energy being absorbed into it. _I have to shoot it now before it absorbs all my energy! _

With a cry, she shot off the plasma and it hit Meta Ridley square in the chest. It flew backwards in confusion as the plasma engulfed its whole body. Metallic cries were heard  
and the enormous mass of energy exploded into the sky. Samus ducked into her morph ball as the debris rocketed towards the ground. Shaken, she came out of it and looked around.

The tower was demolished, Meta Ridley's parts were scattered around the ground, and the grass was scorched. Feeling overwhelmed with emotion, Samus took off her suit and walked  
towards a large tree. _It's finally over. There's nothing left for me to battle. And I'm already bored. _ For the first time in her life, she let her guard down and sat besides the tree. She  
plucked out a blade of grass and rolled it between her fingers. She looked to the horizon and started to see the world in a new light; a beautiful light.


End file.
